Ending Loss
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: She was tired of this.


**Ending Loss**

**By Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

Simply put, Fujino Shizuru was clinically depressed. Long before the HiME Carnival she had been so, in fact. Such was the daily grind of her reality; the turmoil discreetly hiding behind her mind. She had so desperately pursued in what she believed in. Like any lucid-or rather, mildly deranged person would do. After all, she _was_ Fujino Shizuru. However, though the HiME had defeated the Obsidian Lord, this was futile. Her heart's desire remained wary of her endeavours. Even though they had died together, and she had killed for Natsuki, their conclusion ended with failure. At first Shizuru had been enraged. Why her? After all she had done for Natsuki, why would she do this to her? Yet, the malice had dispersed much like the evening tide. No longer did Shizuru have the energy to exert herself around her once unrequited love. Likewise, she could hardly construct her once proud facade around others. Deep down she had known for months it was time she returned to Kyoto. She was no longer welcome in Fuuka, this much was obvious.

This evening marked her last day in this apartment. Her belongings were already on their way to her family home back in Kyoto. Honestly, she was anxious to return; she hadn't seen her parent's since joining Fuuka. How did they feel that their daughter was reintroducing herself back into their lives? She hadn't a clue, nor would she muse, for more pressing matters were at hand.

Exiting the empty apartment, she locked the door tightly behind herself. Today was the finale of their relationship.

* * *

Natsuki was late.

Sat on the edge of one of Fuuka's fountains, Shizuru stared into the desolate park close by. She couldn't be bothered to call the tardy woman. Previously she would've cared-even somewhat worried for her. Now? No.

Emitting a breath, she watched as the street lights around her flickered into life. They dimly bathed the area in blue light, their electrical currents droning mutely inside of them. Was this sincerely going to be her final impression of Kuga Natsuki? It made Shizuru realise that she was truly not deemed worth the woman's time at all.

Then, if so, she assumed the woman wouldn't care when she left. Making a start to stand, her ears twitched, however. Pausing in mid stand, she veered her gaze behind her to rushed footsteps. There, down the path, she saw Natsuki running towards her.

"_S-Shizuru…" _Natsuki heaved for breath, lurching her hands onto her knees. "_S-sorry. My bike broke down."_

Remaining on the opposite side of the fountain, Shizuru vacantly stared at her. Straightening to her full height, she turned her torso to regard the woman. "Natsuki has deemed I am _finally _worth her _precious_ time in her interruptive affairs." Her Kansai dialect thickened throughout every syllable. Immediate confusion washed over Natsuki's face as she raked her crimson gaze along her body. "Tell me, does it ever cross your mind how you affect others?"

"I-what?"

She had not thought nary a shred about her, had she? "We had agreed to meet two hours ago." She spoke flatly. Shizuru simply hadn't the spirit to care for sympathy anymore. Kuga Natsuki was like a child. "Your bike has broken down. What might the next excuse be tomorrow, hm?" Mildly Shizuru wondered what the younger woman's reaction would be to her disappearance tomorrow. Or, that is, until she noticed her missing? Guilt? Worry? Perhaps even depression like herself? No matter.

"I've been b-" The deadpan stare cut Natsuki off.

"I am finished with our _friendship_." Shizuru coolly uttered in fact. Narrowing her eyes faintly, she sharply spun on her heel. "_Shizuru!" _Ignoring the woman, she carried herself away as confidently as she could muster. "Goodbye, Natsuki. Do not follow me."

_But… what had Natsuki done wrong?_

Once convinced the younger woman wouldn't find her, Shizuru leaned her back into an alleyway. She had done it. Sliding her hands against her face, she closed her wary eyes. She… No. Shizuru reminded herself that she had stayed her welcome in Fuuka. Unpocketing her phone, she unflipped the device and rung a number.

"_Hello? Yes, please. I would like a taxi to Fuuka Airport."_

* * *

A/N: A little story for Beth Cyra.


End file.
